1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image device and a calibration method thereof, and more particularly, to a projection device and an automatic projection calibration method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, infrared interactive projection systems have been increasingly applied, for example, on whiteboards and electronic entertainment devices (for example, Wii). Generally, to calibrate between a projection device and a photographic device in an infrared interactive projection system, a user touches some specific areas on the projection screen by using an infrared stylus, so that the infrared interactive projection system would calculate the image dimension and resolution of the current projection according to the touch operations of the infrared stylus on aforementioned specific areas and adjust the detection performed by the photographic device on the touched positions. However, because such calibration operation is manually carried out, inaccurate touch operations performed by the user on the specific areas will cause errors in the calculation of the image dimension and resolution of the current projection performed by the infrared interactive projection system. As a result, incorrect calibration result will be produced.
The U.S. Patent publication No. 20110007283 discloses a projector. The projector includes an image unit, an image generating unit, a position information generating unit, and a projecting unit. The image unit captures light having a first wavelength band in a projection target area and generates a first image, and captures light having a second wavelength band in the projection target area and generates a second image. The image generating unit performs a keystone distortion correction according to the first image. The position information generating unit generates a position information which indicates the position of an indicator light beam in the projection target area according to the second image. The projecting unit projects an image according to the position information in the keystone distortion corrected state. The U.S. Patent publication No. 20110019004 discloses an image device. The image device includes an image element, a color filter, a read control unit, an infrared component number detecting unit, and an infrared component removing unit. The image element includes a plurality of pixels on a receiving surface. The color filter includes a plurality of red, green, and blue filter units.